


Ark station do you read me?

by grounder_princess1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grounder_princess1/pseuds/grounder_princess1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke falls asleep by the radio and Bellamy calls through.<br/>I'm clearly not great at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ark station do you read me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've done anything like this so please don't judge it too harshly but I'm currently OBSESSED with the 100. Set before 2x12 because I'm guessing Bellamy wont be too happy with Clarke when he finds out she didn't evacuate the village or eveN WARN OCTAVIA. Sigh

_‘Finn, please just leave me a-alone’ she cried as she ran through the dark of the woods, the moon her only guide as she jumped over the undergrowth and attempted to avoid sharp branches that seemed to appear from nowhere, constantly scratching her face and exposed arms. She could hear him pursuing her, she looked back to see him leisurely stalking after her with bottomless, blank eyes and the dark red stain on his t shirt steadily growing larger. His eyes were what got to her the most though, they were so empty, so lifeless, so different to how open they were in life. How she could see everything he was feeling just by looking in his eyes, his love and his regret. Despite her attempts to run, she couldn’t escape him, Finn was steadily gaining on her, but she couldn’t move any faster. She was already breathless, unable to tell Finn how sorry she was, how she thought she was saving him from a worse fate, how much she regrets it and how much she misses him. She could see the blood on her hands as she pushed a branch out of her way and a sob was ripped from her chest. “I’m s-sorry Finn, pl-please…” she was choking on her own tears as she tripped over a fallen log. She lay there, sobbing, refusing to get up even when she felt Finn stop beside her. She turned her head and she saw the blurred outline of the dagger in his hand through her tears. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the blow, finally accepting the fate she knew she deserved._ “Calling Ark station, Ark station do you read me?” _that wasn’t right, Clarke thought, why could she hear Bellamy? This must be the end she realised, and almost laughed, yes of course she would hear him at the end. He was another one to feel guilty about, another person she cared about and sent to their death._ “Ark station, this is Bellamy do you read me? Is anyone there? Raven?”

Clarke woke with a start, looking around through the haze of sleep, “Ark station do you read me?” she jumped, instantly alert and slipping off her stool in her haste to reach the radio. “Bellamy? It’s Clarke, whats going on?” Clarke tried to rid the hoarseness from her voice, the tell-tale sign she had been sleeping by the radio. “Clarke? I’m surprised anybodys up, I thought I would try on the off chance Raven would be up playing around with something” his deep, velvety voice was a balm to her nerves, still frayed from her nightmare.

She took a deep breath trying to calm herself before answering, willing away any emotion that might tell Bellamy how worried she’d been about him that she had slept by the radio. “No, I sent Raven to get some rest, she’d been up too long trying to make more tone generators. You know how she gets when she fixates on something” mentally cursing herself for allowing fondness to creep into her tone at that last part.

Bellamys voice came through the radio again, “Yeah, reminds me a little of someone else” he chuckled, Clarke could hear the smirk in his voice and allowed a small smile until “wait, why did you take so long to answer the radio? And why aren’t you resting too?”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the fact that Bellamy was still worrying if she was taking care of herself or not, despite his constant danger of being found and killed. Then she remembered his first question and panicked at the thought of what she could say, “erm, you know I just didn’t hear you the first time, too lost in thought I guess” Clarke winced at the unconvinving lie and was thankful that Bellamy wasn’t there otherwise she knew he would guess that she was lying from one look at her face.

Clarke began feeling hopeful that he believed her in the quiet that followed her statement until he came through the radio again “wait a minute princess, don’t tell me you were sleeping by the radio” the disbelief was clear in his voice and Clarke wondered anew at how he knew her so well. “Don’t be ridiculous Bellamy, of course I wasn’t sleeping by the radio” Clarke scoffed and coughed out a nervous laugh, once again cursing herself for not being a better liar.

“Wow, I almost forgot what a bad liar you are. Well, I guess I should feel pretty special about it. Who would have thought the day would come that the princess would take time out of her busy schedule to sleep by the radio for _me_.”

Although Clarke knew he was joking, it struck too close to home, her all-consuming guilt at sending him away like that not allowing her to tease him back, like she would have done before. Instead she quietly told him “I’m sorry Bellamy”, the sigh that came from the other end of the radio told her she didn’t have to say what exactly she was sorry for.

“Clarke,” his teasing tone was gone, replaced with a gentleness that surprised Clarke, “you have nothing to apologise for. I understand, it had to be done, just like the dropship door, just like killing Atom, just like Finn. You hated doing all of it but deep down you knew it was the right thing to do. Otherwise you wouldn’t have done it and you know that.” Clarke took a shuddering breath, her eyes welling up. Bellamys direct honesty was exactly what got through to Clarke as he knew it would.

“Anyway princess, do you really think I wouldn’t have gone anyway, when have you ever been able to stop this lowly rebel knight from doing what he wants huh?” His teasing tone back, she could imagine his smirk and his raised eybrow, making Clarke laugh, her pent up tears finally spilling down her cheeks and her chest ached at the old familiarity of their teasing.

“True enough… doesn’t mean I don’t miss you though” Clarke said gently, brushing away the tears and smiling softly at Bellamys response “this is too much in one night princess, are you sure Raven didn’t slip you some moonshine before she left?” His words were teasing but his tone told a different story, his shock at Clarke being so open shining through.

Clarke was about to tell him to shut up and appreciate it before she heard a door opening on the other end of the radio. There was a tense silence before Bellamy came through “It’s just Maya, she’s saying I need to go cause they’re going to check the radiation level in here soon or something. I'll radio back in later.” Clarke tried to dispel her sudden disappointment from her voice before she replied “okay then, I’ll talk to you later.”

She was about to leave before she heard him again “and princess? I miss you too.” Clarke smiled softly to herself and felt a fluttering in her stomach, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. “Be careful Bellamy” she says softly, clutching the radio even after she knew he had gone.

Clarke closed her eyes and marvelled at how just one conversation with Bellamy could make her feel something so good, not quite happiness, but not the despair and numbness that she had been feeling for so long now. She realised that shutting him out was the worst thing she could have done and vowed to herself then that if he- no, when he came back she wouldn’t let Lexas words stop her from achieving the strength and contentment that she really only felt with Bellamy. She went back to her position on the stool, her previous nightmare long forgotten and slowly fell back to sleep, though this time it was filled with images of dark curls and playful smirks instead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far then thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
